Victoria Potter and The Memorabilia
by Eclipsing BEST
Summary: It's been 150 years after the fall of Voldemort and now Victoria Potter, descendent of Harry Potter, is starting her 1 year at Hogwarts. She's only expecting a normal school year but who's ever heard of a Potter NOT do anything spectacular at Hogwarts?


**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Summery: **It's been 150 years since the fall of Voldemort. Now the descendent of Harry Potter will be attending Hogwarts. Will her adventures be as much as his or even more? Victoria Potter is just an ordinary teenager who is stubborn, lucky, and certainly NOT a magnet for trouble. Or is she? **Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling.

The air was dense with heat from the summer sun. Heat waves were visible on the dirt path carved along the grassy fields.

A house could be seen along this path. It was classically styled. The house was about 3 stories high and made out of stones and wood. The outside was gray with a few stripes of brown indicating the wood. There were many windows, big ones that was planted right in the middle of the wall that were tainted, or smaller ones next to the door. A porch could be seen with the door and a few chairs.

The house was quiet; it fitted perfectly with the seemingly abandoned road. It was the only house around as far as the eye could see. The only thing that kept it alive was the hooting owl that had just arrived from someplace. The owl seemed to be a signal to break the dead atmosphere for suddenly, the wooden door flew open reveling a young girl looking to be about 11 years old.

She had raven black hair pulled back into a messy ponytail that allowed hairs to stick out in front of her ear. Her face was short and still adorned baby cheeks. She was clad in dark loose black jeans and a baggy white t-shirt.

She quickly maneuvered towards the tawny owl and gently hoisted it inside the house.

"Father, I think the Hogwarts invitation has arrived!," she yelled out. Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. They belonged to a middle-aged man with messy black hair, green eyes, and a handsome face. He wore chocolate brown pants and a white muggle collar shirt.

"Is that so?," he asked, his eyes twinkling. "That's good news, isn't it? Now I don't have to listen to you nag me about it anymore Victoria." The girl 'humphed' in response.

"It was about time it arrived too! I was starting to think that they had forgotten about me," said Victoria.

"Well, go ahead and open it," said Dan. But his command came a tad bit late for the eager witch-to-be had already ripped off the seal that had the picture of a lion, a snake, a badger, a raven, and a giant H in the middle. The address on the envelope was very accurate. It read:

_To: Victoria Potter_

_The Eclipse_

_Third Floor_

_2__nd__ bedroom_

Victoria pulled out the letter from the envelope. She read it out loud:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Xavier Kumulton_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards, Official Ministry of Magic Adviser)_

_ Dear Ms. Potter,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Terms begin on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than June 31st. _

_ Yours Sincerely, _

_ Ginerva Maxwell,_

_ Deputy Headmistress_

"So, what about the supplies list?", Dan asked. "We can get those today or wait to do it with your cousins."

"No. I want to go today!," said Victoria. "I can write them a sorry letter. I'm sure Aunt Meg will understand." Dan shook his head in amusement. "Alright, but make sure to write it today and also write your Hogwarts letter." Victoria gave a nod and began to read out the supplies list:

_List of Supplies:_

_First years will require:_

_**Uniform:**_

_-3 sets of plain work robes (black)_

_-1 plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_-1 pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_-1 winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

_**Please note that all pupil's clothing should carry name tags.**_

_**Course Books:**_

_**All student should have each of the following:**_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Melinda Godswick_

_Time of Magic by Miranda Hodric_

_Marvelous Magical Theories by Adam Willinger_

_Transforming Transfiguration by Eton Colfer_

_Two Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Ariston Fowl_

_Drafts and Potions Magical Made Easy by Perseus Creech_

_Magical Creatures and Where You Can Meet Them by Millicent Scalamander_

_A Guide of The Dark Forces by Selene Haven_

_Elements of the Wand, Grade 1 by Avalon Silvex_

_**Other Equipment:**_

_-1 wand_

_-1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_-1 set glass or crystal phials_

_-1 telescope_

_-1 set brass scale_

_**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat Or a toad**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK!**_

"Wow that's quite a bit of stuff," said Dan. "We should get started right now."

"'Course," Victoria replied. "Can we use the floo?"

"Yes, yes," Dan replied, ushering Victoria towards the fireplace who grabbed a bag that was seemed to be whole many years ago and was now patched with very multi-color fabrics. He grabbed a basket of powder and handed it to her. "Now you can go first. Remember to pronounce it clearly, okay?" Victoria only nodded, having done this more times than one and dropped a handful of powder above her head.

"DIAGON ALLEY," she said. A whirl of green flames rose from the fireplace and Victoria felt slightly dizzy. Her world spun around and her visions were green. A few seconds passed - although it felt like a few minutes – before she came out of the fireplace of 'The Leaky Cauldron', an old, but popular magical pub and the entrance to Diagon Alley, the shopping place for all you magical needs.

Victoria let out a cough and stumbled to the ground. No matter how many times she'd traveled using the floo, coughing and falling was unavoidable for her.

"You alright there kid?," said a young lady peering down at Victoria. She offered her a hand, which Victoria took, and hoisted her up.

"Yeah, thanks," said Victoria as she looked at the lady. She was young, in her 20s or so. Wavy dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Sharp features and dressed in a black cloak.

"Are you here with someone?," the stranger asked.

"Yeah, my dad. He'll be here in a moment," Victoria replied. Remembering her manners, she added, "My name's Victoria Potter." She stuck out her hand for a shake.

"Is that so? Potter is it?," said the lady as she shook the outstretched hand. "Well pleasure to meet you. My name is Avalon Silvex."

"You don't happen to be the same Avalon Silvex that wrote _Elements of the Wand__, _are you?," Victoria questioned, ignoring the 'Potter' comment from earlier.

"That's me," said Avalon. "I assume that your going to being Hogwarts this year right?" Victoria nodded. "Well then, you should be calling me _Professor _Silvex." Victoria was surprised that she was going to be one of her teacher but then – she thought – it would be quite nice to have a teacher this cool.

Victoria opened her mouth to say so but was cut off by a burst of green flames. Out stepped Dan dressed with the same dark cloak as Silvex.

"Ahh, I see you've already meet your DADA teacher, Victoria," he said as his eyes flicked over to Professor Silvex. "And pleasure to see you again, Avalon."

"Yes, good to see you to, Daniel," said Avalon. "It's been a while."

"Certainly,"said Dan. "You haven't aged a day. And I haven't seen you for maybe...... 10 years?"

"10 years, yes," she agreed.

"You know each other?," Victoria questioned peering at the two adults. Her dad had not talk about his friends very much. That was mom's job but since she had passed away, Victoria knew very little about her family friends.

"Yes, of course. We – me, Dan, and Dawn – were inseparable in Hogwarts," Avalon replied. Victoria flinched on the name 'Dawn'. "We were the Hogwarts trio of mischief."

"Yes, well we have to get Victoria's school supplies," said Dan. "We'll see you around." Victoria waved at her before catching up to Dan who was heading towards the back of the store.

"Bye, Victoria, see you at Hogwarts," Avalon waved back.

Victoria followed Dan until they went out the back door of the pub and reached a solid wall. Victoria kept quiet as Dan took out his wand and tapped the wall, 3 times up, and 2 times across.

The wall broke down to reveal a busy street full of people dressed in what muggles (non-magical folks) would call 'just a bit crazy' and stores littering every corner.

"Do you think you can shop on you own?," Dan asked. Victoria beamed up at him. "Really? I can! Of course I can!"

"Certainly," said Dan as he handed her a bag filled if knuts, sickles, and galleons. "Just make sure to meet me at Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasion in an hour."

"Sure," said Victoria. "See you, dad," she added as an afterthought but he was already lost in the crowd. Dan is a very lax man. Sometimes even to the point where he could be call distant, not that Victoria minded. That just lets her be more independent, and she likes being independent.

Victoria sighed and looked at her supplies list. She decided to go buy the cauldron first so that she can carry her books in it.

"Potage's Cauldron Shop it is," she said to no one but herself. Weaving through the crowd she entered the store. Luckily, she didn't have to walk very far since it was very close to the entrance.

The store was averaged sized with shelves full of cauldron of every size and made of silver, pewter, copper, brass, and even solid gold. Quickly choosing a pewter, size 2 cauldron, Victoria took it to the counter and bought it without barely saying anything at all. Victoria was relieved she did not have to be in there for too long, the clerk working there wasn't exactly the friendliest guy out there.

Her relief was short-lived however when another boy, around her age, bumped into her. He had sleek platinum blonde hair and dark hazel eyes.

"Watch where your going," he sneered. Victoria felt anger boil up inside her. How dare he! He was the one who bumped into her.

"Why don't you watch where _you're _going," she retorted. He scowled at her. "You better watch your mouth before my father shows up. He won't stand for such disrespect from an insignificant fool."

"Oh, so you're a 'daddy's little boy' aren't you," Victoria snapped back. "Gonna be hiding behind his back aren't you?" The boy growled at her and seemed ready to say some harsh words but was stopped by a hand placed on his robe-clad shoulder. The rough hand belonged to a tall man with the same color platinum blond hair tucked fittingly under a black wizard hat.

"Now, now Aldred, be nice to the young lady," he said. "I'm sorry for the trouble," he added towards Victoria. She shrugged a bit and the man stuck out his other hand from underneath his dark emerald robes.

"My name is Herlewin Malfoy," he introduced. "And this is my son, Aldred Malfoy." Victoria took the hand a bit hesitantly. She'd heard the name 'Malfoy' from somewhere but couldn't exactly place her mind on it.

"I'm Victoria Potter," Victoria said slowly and Aldred's head perked up.

"_You're _a _Potter_?," he asked, speaking for the first time since Herlewin showed up. Herlewin's eyebrows also roused up a bit.

"Yes.......... ," Victoria said a bit uncomfortably now. She had never gotten used to the attention she received because of her heritage.

"Well then, it was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Potter," said Herlewin. "But we must hurry along now. Aldred, I expect you to apologize to this young lady." Victoria could see the deep frown on Aldred's face as his father said this.

"Sorry," he mumbled out.

"It's alright I guess. I was a being harsh on you too. Sorry," said Victoria. She didn't particularly want to make an enemy when school hadn't even started. Aldred raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged back.

"Alright, I suspect that you two will see each other in school," Herlewin stated. "We'll be going then." He took Aldred by the arm and disappeared into the crowd.

"What a random day," Victoria mumbled aloud. She took out her list again and decided to go to get her brass scales at 'Slug and Jiggers Apothecary'. That store had a habit of smelling like rotten eggs and Victoria thought it be best to go to the worst places first. Saving the best for last.

Slug and Jiggers Apothecary did turn out as bad as she thought. The scent was very bad. It smelled of bad eggs and rotten cabbage. There were dried herbs inside barrels everywhere, dried roots and powders on shelves , and they had feathers, fangs and snarled claws hanging from the ceiling.

Just as she did in the cauldron shop, Victoria quickly grabbed some brass scales from the ceiling hangings and a glass phial then purchased them in less than 3 minutes flat. As she stepped out of the shop, she took a long, deep breathe to fill her lungs with fresh air. She put her purchased products into the old bag she had grabbed before going through the floo network. It hung across her chest and down to beside her right thigh. It was an expandable bag.

The bag was convenient for storing lots of things without having it's regular weight and mass. The items that got stored in it were shrunken automatically and placed into a seemingly endless amount of space. Dan had bought it from an antique shop for Victoria's 11st birthday back in March.

Victoria took out her list of supplies once again. Deciding on getting her telescope, she walked to the only shop in Diagon Alley that sold one. It was conveniently 4 stored down the road and was called 'Galactic's Galaxy Gallery'.

Victoria was excited to see the old man who owned the shop. She had met him when Dawn had brought her to the shop and ever since then, Victoria had a thing for astronomy.

G.G.G. was by far the most tidiest store Victoria had stepped into all day. The ceiling was midnight blue and was littered with yellow paper stars charmed to glow brightly. The store was big and had two floors. The first for models of the galaxy and important places in it and the second for the telescopes and little toys for decoration. It was also quite crowded

"Ahoy Victoria!," a deep voice shouted out from across the store. Victoria excitedly walked up to greet an old man who had long gray hair, a long gray beard, and was dressed in a robe that matched the store's ceiling. He had half-moon spectacles perched on his nose and had a grandfather-like face.

"Hello Gervase!," she said. "It's been so long." He beamed at her.

"Certainly it has, darling, certainly," Gervase replied. "You've grown quite a bit since. Maybe a whole foot!" Victoria giggled. Gervase was like her second grandfather. "But enough of my fooling around. I must ask what you are doing here, not that I mind of course."

"I'm here to buy a telescope," said Victoria. "You know, for my first year at Hogwarts." Gervase gasped. "Dear me. You're starting Hogwarts this year? My goodness you've grown." Victoria beamed at him. She felt prouder than ever to have Gervase say this.

"Alright them, come with me," said Gervase, his eyes twinkling with delight. He walked up the stairs with Victoria in tow. Upstairs was littered with telescopes of all sizes, even ones that could be folded. Witches and Wizards glittered the room with there robes and the few muggles were looking at the telescopes with interest.

Victoria was surprised that Gervase lead her past all the telescopes. Even the new models that just came out. He usually stopped and pointed everything out. Gervase was the type of person who could make a 5 minutes trip around his store last 4 times longer.

But not this time. This time, he cut it down to 2 minutes flat. Gervase only came to a stopped when they had entered his office in the back of the store. Victoria was about to ask him what they were doing in here but stopped when Gervase suddenly turned around to face her, a small 2'' cube in his hand.

She stared at the cube in interest. There was something about it that pulled her to it very much. An urge to hold the cube and feel every inch of it.

"What is that?," she asked when she finally found her voice. Gervase's eyes twinkled once again.

"This dear is the newest most advanced model of a telescope," he said. Victoria's eyes widened. The newest and most advanced telescope was right in front of her.

"Tha – that's amazing!"

"It certainly is."

"How does it work?," Victoria asked. "It's so small."

"Ahh, that's the magic of it," Gervase said. "I cannot tell you. You must find out yourself it's secrets."

Victoria looked up at Gervase inquisitively.

"But how can I fig-." Victoria's eyes widened even more with realization.

Gervase smiled. "Yes darling, this is for you. Happy belated birthday." Victoria's jaw dropped to the ground. "No way! THANK YOU!" She launched herself onto the old man. She repeated 'thank you' to him many more times in the giant bear hug.

"Yes, yes, now you should run along," he said as he handed her the cube. "I'm sure your father has a spare telescope for you to use until you figure out the cube." They maneuvered through the floor and down the stairs again. "But when you do figure it out, make sure to owl me. In fact, you can owl me as much as you want."

They were now on the downstairs floor again. Victoria nodded. "Of course I'll owl you! Every week even." Gervase smiled. "Now go ahead and go buy your books."

Gervase waved her out of the store and Victoria waved back as she went to her last destination before she had to go meet Dan: 'Flourish and Blotts'.

Flourish and Blotts was like a library. Books of all kind decorated the many shelves and tables of the store.

Victoria made her way to the Hogwarts section of the store located in the very back upstairs. The Hogwarts section was created purely for easy book find for the students. They had a stack of all the required books for every grade level. All you had to do was grab and go.

And that is exactly what Victoria did; grabbed a nice looking bundle for 1st years, paid the price to one of the store's employees and left without further a due. She was never that fond of books. Sure they were good and sure her dad had a library back at The Eclipse but that didn't mean she was a destined bookworm.

Leaving the crowded store, she stepped back into the even more crowed street. Knowing that her hour of independent was over, she put the books into her cauldron and headed over to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Father!," she yelled as she spotted Dan talking to Madame Malkin. Of course, this wasn't the Madame Malkin that had started the store back in the 1850s but a descendent who decided to take the same name.

"Ahh, Victoria," he said with a wave. "Come, I've just asked her to make your robes for you." Victoria nodded and walked over to Madame Malkin. She took all the required measurements without a word. She then walked over to a shelf full of black robes and pulled out three identical ones and handed them to Victoria. Madame Malkin was not a very talkative lady in her opinion.

"Here you go dear," she said. "Have a good year at Hogwarts now." Victoria muttered out a thanks and walked out the store with Dan. She stuffed the robes into her bag with the brass scales and glass phial.

"So, what did you get in your hour of independent?," Dan asked knowingly. Victoria smiled and told him all about the stores she visited and about the Malfoys and especially about Gervase and his gift.

"That's amazing!," Dan exclaimed. "You must figure out the cube."

"Of course!," said Victoria. "Now what did you do all day?" Dan grinned and took out his wand.

"_Accio owl_," he said and a snowy white owl appeared out of nowhere in a cage. "I bought this for you."

He held out the owl to her.

"Wow, thanks dad!," Victoria beamed.

"Certainly," he replied. "Just remember to owl me and Gervase every once in a while."

"Of course!" The duo walked the rest of the way in silence, both knowing very well their destination; Ollivander's wand shop.

As they reached the shop, Victoria could she a big advertisement in front of the window. It was charmed to change slides every once in a while. It read (in order):

_Ollivander's Special Deal!_

_In stock only on June 18__th_

_The First Ever __**Triple Core Wand**__!_

_One very lucky wizard or witch will be chosen by this one and only wand!_

"A triple core wand is it?," Dan mused. "Very interesting."

"Father, _today _is June 18th," said Victoria. Dan smiled. "Don't you wish you could have it?," he said and with that, he walked in the store.

Ollivander's was a nice shop. A space was open for wand testing and the wands were boxed onto shelves after shelves. Luckily, no one was in there except for Victoria and Dan even with the special deal going on.

"Hello there!," an aged man greeted them. "I am Ollivander II, pleasure to meet you......"

"Victoria Potter," Victoria filled in. Ollivander smiled. "Yes, yes, Ms. Potter and Mr. Potter too!

"I remember now. Ceder, 12'', dragon heartstring core, strong and thick," he recited. "And you Ms. Potter, must be here for your first wand I assume." Victoria nodded at the gray haired man.

"Well, every wand is different. They are made from different woods, have different lengths, and different cores. A wand core usually includes a phoenix tail feather, or dragon heartstring, or unicorn hair. Although, as you may know, there is a special triple core wand but it have not been delivered yet."

"Oh," said Victoria disappointed. She had hoped to be able to try the triple core wand. Ollivander coughed a bit and then proceeded to take her measurements. Of course, it is known that wand makers take odd measurements so it had taken quite a while especially since Ollivander decided to measure her ear and the length of her nose.

After the measurement were taken, Ollivander dug through his shelf and the wand picking process started.

"Willow, 14'', dragon heartstring." The wand felt like a stick against Victoria's hands. Ollivander quickly took it back. "Oak, 13'', unicorn hair." He tried and failed. "Cedar, 9'', phoenix tail feather." Victoria shook her head no at the hopeful faces of Ollivander and Dan.

Victoria had tried over 20 different wands by now, none of which worked out. Some she barely even touched before Ollivander snatched it away again and some she didn't like at all.

"You are a troublesome one, yes you are." Victoria had heard him mumbled this sentence more than once. Ollivander had gone to the very back of his wand shop now. He emerged with an ancient looking wand and handed it to Victoria who took it.

"Alright, Holly, 10'', phoenix tail feather," he stated. She felt a slight pulse in her arm and she flicked it a bit. A stream of energy flew out of it and bounced off the counter and Victoria had dropped the wand out of surprise. The blast only stopped once it hit a guy that had just entered the store on the wrist.

The young Asian-looking man dropped the box he was carrying and it landed right at Victoria's feet, the content of it spilled out. It was a wand. Curious, Victoria bent down and grabbed the wand. She could feel a surge of cold energy run through her body. The small items around the room were now levitated into the air. Dan was now on his feet after sitting through her other wand choosing process.

"Bravo, bravo, Ms. Potter," Ollivander said as the room settled down. "Ash, 12'', and a core of magical moon dust, a chimera's heartstring, and eternal ice." Dan's eyebrows reached his hairlines.

"The triple core wand?," he muttered. Ollivander beamed at the shell-shocked Victoria.

"_I _own the triple core wand?," she asked. "Certainly, my dear, certainly," was the only reply she received.

**Author's Note: **Yayyyyy! Chapter 1 is finished. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review and tell me what you think! I promise that the story will advance more next chapter.

**P.S. **This is not one of those story that just places the original HP characters into the future, change their name, and alter the time line a bit. This story has it's own plots and stuff. I'll most chapter 2 ASAP.


End file.
